Talk:Cavendish and Dakota's Relationship
Quotes That feeling... Looking for quotes on two people who make you so happy... Whose relationship is so pure in ones eyes, that just seeing them stand and smile at each other is enough to melt your heart... I love relationship quotes. Anyway, amazing job! I'll admit, I though you'd go a little more overboard, but I don't care! This is the perfect list! Though, if I may suggest: "The game is afoot" quote? It's a classic in my eyes. Also, congrats on Ms. White, Murawski, and Coach Michell! You got all of them right! Hope your doing well! I've got tons of stuff planned today, I hope you'll all enjoy them! --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 04:54, October 31, 2018 (UTC) That first sentence makes me feel so warm and happy - it captures those feelings so perfectly. I love all of this so much, and I'm so glad that our relationship quote sections took off like they did! Thank you! Just let me know if I need to go more overboard or less overboard or anything, or into more argument territory or otherwise!! I heartbreakingly didn't include a bunch of quotes in the first run, but I'm hoping to do some adjusting over the next few days to see where it goes. Now that I've finally done mine I feel like I can finally give my thoughts and excitement on yours. The games afoot - I absolutely love it! It was on my huge list but I wasn't sure - but since you love it too, I know it belongs here! Thank you so much for the suggestion! I've been doing really good! Thank you! I hope you're doing well too, and I'm so excited to see what you have planned! (With those few teacher's pages, I feel like I've caught up a bit on my part of the group work, so I can't wait to finally respond to a few of your blog posts tonight!) Serendipitacely (talk) 05:45, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Sorry to bother you, just a quick question: What time is it in your area? I can never tell. Hope that's not too personal. I'll withdraw the question if it is. Don't mean to be out of place. --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 07:45, October 31, 2018 (UTC) That's not too personal at all! (And you could never bother me!) Right now it's 1:06 am (PDT). I was actually wondering the same thing! Edit: But the same thing, of course! If that's too personal then I don't mean to be out of place Serendipitacely (talk) 08:06, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't answer until now. Was totally busy. I had almost no time and I now have no energy to make any posts, but I'll say a few things here: 1. It's not personal! Right now, it's 23:08. 2. My posts should come tomorrow. 3. Dibs on Lydia and her quotes! 4. More Smash suggestions! Joni as Peach ('cause she's always in trouble), Mort (fat and upbeat) or Doctor Zone (heroic) as Mario, though Zone and Joni... Even if we disregard shipping, it's weird. Maybe Zone as Donkey Kong and Time Ape as Diddy (though, if Zone is Mario, Time Ape as DK). Finally, Brick or Zack as Sonic (only if they fit), Veronica as Zero Suit Samus (with Savannah as Dark Samus. Honestly, Veronica would have been a great Samus or Rosalina), and Lardee Boy as Pac Man. 5. Can't wait for your comments! Always such a pleasure to read! Just wanted to ask: What did you think of the Milo Zone you guest starred in? The Cav and Dak one? Oh, and also, will you one day want to write your second comment on my 100th post? It's ok if you don't want to, just was curious. 6. I know I said this before, but I am so excited for the art I requested! I can't wait to print it and put it up on my wall! I have more ideas for requests, but I don't want to overload you, so when you're less busy, I'll say. 7. Thanks for being such a great guy! --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 21:08, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Just saw that Brick and Zack are taken. Oh well. --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 21:42, October 31, 2018 (UTC) ((Sorry for the late response! Halloween is just finishing up here)) That's totally understandable! I hope you have a great rest and take a bunch of time to relax! 2. I'm. so. Excited!!! ((No rush, of course!)) 3. Lydia's quotes are fantastic!! Great job, as always! 4. Haha, yes!! Adding them ASAP! Zack can definitely be changed, and probably will be! 5. I'm still so excited to comment - and that goes back far to the posts I still haven't responded to. Those posts are so important to me, and I can't wait to respond to them! 6. Hearing it again makes me so happy - I'm so excited to draw your requests, and it's seriously an honour to hear you want to put them up on your wall!! I'd love to take all of your requests eventually! 7. Same to you! Thanks for being such an amazing friend! Serendipitacely (talk) 06:24, November 1, 2018 (UTC)